mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Wits
| image = File:Original.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Mafia with a Twist | host = KlueMaster & Aaryan | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 (Small, Hybrid) | startdate = June 24, 2012 | winningfaction = Red | roster = 1. Plasmid 2. Li 3. Andrew 4. Slick 5. Inawordyes 6. Hirk 7. Nana 8. marq 9. Aura 10. Phaze (Cabbage-Man) 11. benjer3 12. Fat Tony | first = Li | last = Plasmid, Aura | mvp = Plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed by KlueMaster and hosted by himself and Aaryan based on Klue's own idea. It began on June 24, 2012 and ended in a Red win in Night 5 (July 11). Game Mechanics Rules * No default BTSC, No Powerplay. * Three phases in each cycle: Bidding Phase > Night Phase > Day Phase. * Starting money in each players account: MM$ 1000. This is the total balance for the entire duration of the game. * BTSC Price for each cycle (MM$): 100 (Cycle 1), 50 (Cycles 2/3), 25 (Cycle 4 onwards). This amount will be deducted from each player's account who is alive and part of the faction gaining BTSC. * Only Mayor of the faction can request BTSC for any cycle. * Individual bids for additional abilities (for any cycle) using money from personal account only. * Higher bidder wins the ability for that cycle, and corresponding money is reduced from his account balance. * Players won't lose any money for unsuccessful bids. * Abilities to chose from: *# RID Kill *# FID Kill *# RFID Kill *# Lynch Save *# Faction & Role Spy *# Faction Spy *# Role Spy *# Block *# Action Copy * Abilities cannot be transferred to other members. * Once a player dies, his account lapses will all remaining amount. * A player can bid for (and win) multiple abilities in the same cycle. * An ability is won only for a cycle, though players can bid for and win the same ability during consecutive cycles. The abilities perish at the end of the cycle, irrespective of whether it has been used or not. * A bid can be made only in multiples of 1 MM$. Reserve price for each ability is 50 MM$. * Bidding will be silent, via PM to host. * Winner's name/role and winning bid amount will not be disclosed to other players. (Except for role copy where winner will get to know what all abilities have been won by the player he copied role of). * In case of a tie for winning bid, winner will be chosen using randomization mechanism. * If a player bids in excess of his account balance, bids will be considered in order of their receipt until they exceed the balance. If the very first bid exceeds the balance then all the bids from the player will be discarded for the cycle. * RFID Kill > RID Kill > Save > Block > FID Kill > Follow Spy > Faction & Role Spy > Faction Spy > Role Spy > Ability Copy * Tie lynch => coin toss (individually for each person in the tie: head = die, tail = live) * If mayor requests BTSC but a living player in that faction doesn't have sufficient funds then no BTSC will be granted (to the entire faction) * BTSC is granted first, and thereafter other abilities are granted. You won't have a BTSC while bidding for cycle 1 abilities. * All successful night actions will be listed, Mayor's day action will NOT be mentioned in the posts. Role Description Four factions: Red, Green, Blue, and Orange Each faction has the following roles: * Mayor - Vote manipulation (x-1, x0, x2) * Shrink - Save from Kills during Night * Sheriff - Follow Spy (gets to know the target only) Host's Summary By KlueMaster Game Idea and Expectations This section can be better answered through the Game Idea thread for BoW. Basic idea was create a naturally balanced game, and add strategy (long-term planning) to otherwise tactical game of mafia. Expectation was that people will plan ahead before the game begins, and then optimize the plans once they get BTSC and know their team members. Game It was an experiment, which turned out to be greatest hosting experience thus far for me. A triple bluff is what was required at every step. Alternating between gathering knowledge and using it, was to provide the best results. What we saw instead was one faction dominating the entire cycle for each cycle. I am sure, in future iterations people will have even better strategies and game will become more demanding. It is not a true mafia, yet has the potential to pan out as an independent genre. The only real mafia element is Day Lynch, and that's something messing with everyone's plan. Yet, optimum use of resources while ensuring survival in such uncertainty is what I named Battle of Wits. Special commendations MVP goes to Plasmid for setting Red on winning path. Though, Aura was a close contender with the kind of finish she achieved from the position of advantage. FT deserves a special mention for pushing the game as far as he could after initial hick-ups. Also, Nana had created good chances for orange faction, but didn't get right kind of support from her faction mates. Host disappointments I was expecting that all Mayors will opt for BTSC N1, unless they have a very special reason to go economy. What with not knowing your faction mates and their plan of action. Somehow Green faction didn't go either way, neither did they opt for BTSC, nor had a plan where saving money would be prudent. That way plasmid's gamble with spending all the money was very nicely planned. Basically, Green faction started D1 from a position of disadvantage; and this gave an unnatural leverage to Red faction (having horded all the abilities). Second disappointment was Marq's relative inactivity (she actually chose not to act, it seems), while she had every opportunity to turn the tables. There were few misses that were so simple in nature, and yet could've turned the game around big way. Had Aura opted to copy Plasmid instead of Nana on N1, game might have ended on cycle 3. Similarly, had FT been there to flash vote on D4, Blue could've won instead of Red. But the biggest disappointment was people forgetting to use their natural role ability, being blinded by the abilities that were on offer by bidding. And, that was the doom of Orange faction specifically. Winning Faction Red * plasmid - Sheriff * Hirk - Mayor * Aura - Shrink Day and Night Posts Game Start Night 1: Red Night Day 1: Good Day Night 2: Code Red Day 2: Color of Sorrow Night 3: Endless Night Day 3: Shrieks of the Shrink Night 4: Blue Dawn Day 4: Waiting for Tonight Night 5: Zerg Rush End of Game Roster Hosts: Klue & Aaryan # plasmid - Sherriff # Li - Shrink - RID killed N1 by Shrink # Andrew - Mayor - RID killed N2 by Mayor # Slick - Sheriff - FID killed N5 by Shrink # Inawordyes - Shrink - Lynched D3 # Hirk - Mayor - RID killed N4 by Mayor # Nana - Sheriff - FID killed N3 by Mayor # marq - Sheriff - FID killed N4 by Mayor # Aura - Shrink # Phaze (replaced Cabbage-Man) - Mayor - FID killed N2 by Mayor # benjer3 - Shrink - lynched D2 # Fat Tony - Mayor - RFID killed N5 by Shrink __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HybridGames